1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of livestock loading equipment, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a retrofittable loading chute which converts a dock loading livestock trailer to a livestock trailer capable of loading livestock from the ground while retaining the capability of loading livestock from a dock.
2. Discussion
Double-deck livestock trailers, commonly referred to as “pot load trailers” or “cattle pots,” have an internal ramp located at the rear of the trailer so livestock (most frequently cattle) can be moved from the lower floor to the upper floor. The pot load trailers are normally towed by a tractor using a kingpin connection. Most pot load trailers are dock loading trailers, i.e., they are designed for loading livestock by means of an entry ramp from a dock or an elevated chute. A typical entry height for a dock loading trailer is 40 inches. As used herein, the term “entry height” refers to the height of the entry ramp above the surface on which the trailer rests.
Many single-deck livestock trailers, also normally towed by a tractor using a kingpin connection, are suitable for dock loading only. The livestock are loaded into the single-deck livestock trailer from an elevated dock which may or may not match the entry height of the single-deck livestock trailer. Many single-deck livestock trailers accommodate ground loading by incorporating a drop-down box on the rear of the trailer. The addition of a drop-down box achieves an entry height of 14–16 inches. Because the box tends to drag over curbs and other ground-based obstacles, the box cannot be longer than about eight feet. For the overall length to remain under the 53-foot legal limit, the trailer must have a maximum length of 45 feet. In the alternative, a shorter box with a steeper internal ramp can be added to the trailer, but the shorter box results in a steeper internal ramp which creates livestock loading problems.
Another option for ground loading applications involves stock trailers designed to be towed by pickup trucks. The livestock (most frequently cattle) are loaded by means of an entry ramp directly from the ground into the trailer. A typical entry height for a ground loading stock trailer is 14 inches. Ground loading stock trailers cannot be used to load from a dock or portable loading chute.
Stockyards normally have “truck days” when primarily big trucks unload cattle at a dock. A livestock trailer limited to dock loading cannot unload to ground, so cattle haulers must frequently wait in line until a dock is available.
Similarly, stockyards normally have limited facilities for unloading livestock from ground loading stock trailers. A stock trailer which requires a ground loading facility cannot unload at a dock, and cattle haulers must wait in line until a ground loading facility is available.
Single-mode livestock trailers face a similar problem when picking up livestock from farms and ranches. A dock loading livestock trailer requires an elevated, or “dockload” chute, and a ground loading livestock trailer can load livestock only from the ground.
Most states limit the length of a trailer for use on non-interstate highways. Older pot load trailers of 46, 48, and 50 feet, and made of heavy gauge steel, are widely available for purchase at a fraction of the cost of a pickup truck to tow a ground loading livestock trailer. While the pot load trailers are capable of hauling a large number of cattle, pot load trailers are normally limited to loading livestock by a single mode, either ground load or dock load.
The applicant's livestock loading chute solves the problems of single-mode loading by providing a livestock loading chute which converts a dock loading livestock to a ground loading livestock trailer while retaining the trailer's ability to load livestock from a dock. When applicant's livestock loading chute is attached to a dock loading trailer, an unaided individual can switch from a dock loading configuration to a ground loading configuration—or from a ground loading configuration to a dock loading configuration—in about 30 seconds.